Trop tard
by Floriane05
Summary: Frisk est malade. Toriel et Sans ne savent pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Peut être est-ce trop tard ? Sans x Frisk (un tout petit peu) Cette fanfic est juste un délire qui avait besoin de sortir ! Ici, Frisk est une fille, et les pensées des personnages sont entre crochets et en italique.
1. Chapter 1

Les monstres étaient libres. Frisk les avaient délivrés, sauvés de l'underground. Ils vivaient tous paisiblement dans de petites maisons, au pied de la montagne. Mais leur sauveuse n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Frisk était malade.

Elle était constamment fatiguée et une boule inquiétante était apparue sur son cou. Elle passait donc ses journées dans sa chambre et Toriel ne savait pas quoi faire pour la soigner. Elle se contentait donc de faire sortir une lueur verte de ses pattes velues et de les poser sur le bras de Frisk en espérant que cela la soulage un peu. Frisk ne sortait presque plus et ne voyait plus que Sans Papyrus et Undyne qui prenaient de ses nouvelles de temps en temps. Et d'ailleurs, Frisk en avait marre de rester cloîtrée chez elle. Un jour, alors que Sans était avec elle, elle lui demanda :

\- Dis, tu crois que Maman me laisserait sortir un peu ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent gamine ?

\- Je sais, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de rester ici sans rien faire. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout de rester plantée là.

\- ...

\- Allez ! En plus, je suis presque sûre qu'elle me laisserait sortir si tu m'accompagnes ! Et de toute façon, au moindre problème tu pourras nous téléporter chez Alphys !

Frisk lui dit un regard de chien battu en clignant rapidement des paupières. Sans la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 _[ Comment lui dire non ? Et puis il est vrai qu'un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal, pensa t'il. Je ne peux vraiment rien lui refuser à cette petite, et ce n'est pas comme si je faisait ça avec tout le monde. Mais Frisk n'est pas comme tout le monde. C'est une gamine adorable, toujours à aider tout le monde du mieux qu'elle le peut. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas supporter de voir quelqu'un en détresse, et je suis très bien placé pour le savoir d'ailleurs... ]_

 **DÉBUT FLASH BACK**

C'était l'après midi. Sans avait pleuré. Oui, lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie, s'y mettait. Et puis de toute façon, il fallait un début à tout. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était que son frère avait été alerté par ses sanglots et était venu voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il l'avait surpris dans un moment de faiblesse. Il s'était approché doucement de lui et lui avait demandé ce qui le tracassait. Sans n'ayant pas répondu, Papyrus, inquiet, était parti appeler Frisk pour lui demander son aide. Elle avait accouru devant la maison des deux squelettes et un Papyrus troublé était venu lui ouvrir, lui expliquant rapidement la situation. Frisk ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Sans et le découvrit recroquevillé sur son lit, toujours sanglotant, malgré ses efforts pour se calmer. Frisk attrapa une feuille volante sur son bureau et un stylo et y griffona rapidement quelques mots avant de s'approcher de Sans. Elle le rejoignit sur son lit, s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui. Sans releva doucement sa tête, des larmes coulant de ses orbites. Elle lui tendit la feuille avant de se jeter dans ses bras en enfonçant la tête dans son sweat bleu. Sans parut surpris, et commença la lecture de la feuille :

" Ne pleure pas, parce que quelqu'un se soucie de toi "

Il fit un sourire triste avant de répondre à l'étreinte de Frisk.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

\- D'accord Frisk, je vais t'accompagner pour ta petite balade

\- Génial, allons prévenir Maman !

Toriel sortait tout juste de la cuisine quand elle vit arriver Sans et Frisk. Celle ci lui demanda poliment de sortir en compagnie de Sans. Dans un premier temps elle refusa.

Mais sous l'insistance de sa protégée et du petit squelette qui promettait de veiller sur elle, elle accepta. Content de pouvoir sortir avec son amie, celui-ci lui demanda où elle comptait aller. Elle lui répondit que Waterfall ferait un excellent lieu de détente. Sans les y téléporta, se demandant pourquoi Frisk souhaitait retourner dans l'underground.

\- Frisk, pourquoi vouloir retourner à Waterfall ?

\- Cet endroit est magnifique, c'est le premier lieu auquel je me suis attachée après être tombée dans l'underground. Ce silence est terriblement apaisant, ainsi que l'eau qui coule et les fleurs d'écho, gardiennes des secrets de chacun.

\- Tu as l'air essouflée gamine, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Mais oui, un peu de repos et ça ira mieux.

\- Mmmmmh

\- D'ailleurs... Ça te dérange si je me repose sur tes genoux ? Demanda timidement Frisk

Sans parut surpris et très gêné de cette requête mais accepta, ses joues commençant à se teinter de bleu.

 _[ Si ça peut lui permettre de se reposer ... ]_

Frisk posa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux et s'endormit peu de temps après.

Sans, toujours gêné mais ravi qu'elle soit endormie pour le remarquer, joua distraitement avec ses cheveux.

Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre contre lui. Faiblement d'ailleurs, remarqua t'il. Il pensa que lorsqu'ils étaient endormis, le coeur des humains devait ralentir, après tout il n'en savait rien. Il s'endormit également sur cette pensée rassurante, bien qu'il ait un mauvais pressentiment.

Plusieurs heures après, Sans se réveilla. Frisk elle, dormait toujours sur lui. Mais... Mais quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

Et tout à coup, ce fût le déclic. Son cœur, il ne le sentait plus battre. Paniquant, Sans déposa doucement Frisk par terre et posa son conduit auditif sur la poitrine de Frisk.

\- Non... Non ce n'est pas possible... Non...

Il fit apparaître la même lueur verte que Toriel de ses mains squelettiques et les posa sur Frisk. Mais la lueur verte se teinta petit à petit de bleu tout en s'intensifiant considérablement, son oeil gauche s'enflamma et bientôt, une aura bleutée les recouvrit tout les deux.

Après plusieurs secondes, Sans s'écroula, épuisé. Il avait utilisé presque toute sa magie pour tenter de la sauver, mais il avait échoué.

Il se força alors à accepter la vérité, terrible vérité,

Frisk était morte.

Mais malgré tout, il lui restait un espoir. Car Frisk pouvait reset. Et ainsi revenir à la vie.

Alors, il se rappela :

 _" Ne t'inquiète pas Sans, je vous délivreraient et ne ferait plus jamais de reset. Je te le promet. "_

Il lui avait dit que sa plus grande peur était le reset.

Pour lui assurer que cela n'arriverait jamais, elle lui avait fait cette promesse.

Sur le coup, Sans avait été rassuré par cette sincérité, mais à ce moment, il aurait évidemment préféré ne jamais avoir cette conversation.

Cette promesse faite quelques semaines plus tôt avait détruit son espoir.

Sans se mit à trembler et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tout en serrant contre lui la dépouille de l'enfant.

Ses cris de désespoir résonnèrent contre les parois de l'underground, désormais vide.

\- C'est trop tard, je ne pourrait jamais plus t'avouer mes sentiments... Dit il entre deux sanglots.

Une demi heure après, il se téléporta, tout en murmurant un " Je t'aime" discret.

Une fleur d'écho ne se trouvait pas loin du squelette, et avait tout entendu.

Une goutte tomba doucement du plafond pour venir s'écraser sur les pétales bleus de la fleur qui les fait frémir tout en répétant les mots du squelette

 **\- Trop tard...**

Une autre goutte se joignit à la première. Mais elle semblait provenir de la fleur elle même.

Et la fleur continua son cycle sans fin, celui de répéter les mêmes mots à l'infini, tout en pleurant.

" Trop tard "


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir téléporté le corps de Frisk hors de l'Underground, Sans se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Alertée par le bruit, Toriel vint le rejoindre et s'effondra devant cette macabre découverte :

\- Sans, que... Que s'est il... Passé ?

\- On était... On était à Waterfall et comme elle était fatiguée, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait se reposer sur moi. Je lui ai dit oui mais je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, son coeur ne battait plus.

\- Amène la ... Dans sa chambre... Je... Je vais appeler les autres...

\- D'accord...

Sans se téléporta à nouveau dans la chambre de Frisk et la déposa sur son lit.

Il remarqua une lettre sur le bureau de la jeune fille et la prit.

"Pour Sans"

Elle lui était donc destinée.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et se mit à en lire le contenu :

" Cher Sans, si tu lis cela c'est que je suis probablement morte. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre et je t'aimerais toujours. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le courage de te le dire en face alors je l'écris. Tu es l'ami rêvé, un formidable confident et quoi que je te dise, tu sauras toujours me conseiller. Mais je te dois te demander une faveur, considère cela comme une dernière volonté, je veux être enterrée à Waterfall s'il te plaît. Promet le moi. Je sais que tu as horreur des promesses mais fais le pour moi s'il te plaît.

Adieu, Frisk. "

\- Je te le promet...

Toriel avait appelé son frère Papyrus en premier qui déboula dans la chambre de Frisk et s'effondra à genoux devant son frère qu'il prit dans ses bras. Undyne fut la deuxième à arriver et se joignit aux squelettes dans une étreinte musclée. Alphys fut la suivante et se joignit également à la petite troupe quoique gênée par la présence d'Undyne. Asgore fut aussi prévenu mais il ne vint pas sous ordre de Toriel.

Sans se calma peu à peu en se disant qu'il avait les meilleurs amis et le meilleur frère du monde.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était resté dormir chez Toriel qui leur amena sa fameuse tarte à la cannelle et au caramel sur une grande table en bois installée dans le jardin.

\- Je pense que nous devrions faire les funérailles de Frisk aujourd'hui, à Waterfall. Nous allons faire cela en petit comité et... Je vais demander à ... Asgore d'y assister, je pense qu'il a tout à fait le droit d'assister à son enterrement, même si... dis Toriel avec prestance comme une reine savait si bien le faire, même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer.

\- Undyne peut tu aller chercher Sans s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, je reviens.

La femme poisson se leva et monta à l'étage.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le trouva recroquevillé sur son lit.

Décidant de lui redonner le sourire, Elle s'approcha et lança :

\- Allez debout lazybones ! On t'attend tous

\- ...

Undyne se décida à le porter jusqu'en bas, chose qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et faisait souvent avec lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à le mettre sous son bras, mais il se téléporta soudainement à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Undyne resta sans voix.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il était capable de se téléporter. Elle avait remarqué que en effet il se déplaçait assez rapidement, parfois trop rapidement, mais elle en avait conclu qu'il était simplement très discret, assez discret pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

\- Tu... Peux te téléporter ?

\- Hé oui, il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez de moi.

\- Mais Pourquoi tu m'as fuis ?

\- J'en assez que tout le monde me porte tout le temps comme une peluche, s'énerva t'il soudainement

\- Bah oui mais en même temps c'est à cause..

\- À cause de mon seul point de vie ?

\- Mais en même temps, on a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Un seul coup et c'est la fin pour toi ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde se sent obligé de te défendre...

\- Contrairement aux apparences.. je suis plutôt fort

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Undyne et la téléporta en bas.

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

\- JE DEVRAIS PEUT ETRE ALLER LES CHERCHER, dit Papyrus inquiet

C'est à ce moment que Undyne et Sans apparurent comme ... Par magie ?

Leur réaction fût similaire à celle d'Undyne lors de sa découverte.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions car Flowey apparut et leur cria dans la rage et la tristesse ;

\- C'EST VOTRE FAUTE SI FRISK EST MORTE ! VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER ÇA !

La petite fleur dorée avait perdu sa seule amie et confidente et bien qu'il n'ai pas d'âme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et en colère. Ces sentiments soudains avaient déclenché une force immense par rapport à sa magie habituelle.

Flowey était devenu maintenant un montre qui devait bien faire 3 mètres de haut, des lianes noires à piquants rouges semblables à des tentacules s'agitant furieusement derrière lui. Ses pétales dorés étaient devenus rouges sanglants, autour de sa tête qui s'était considérablement agrandie. Des ronces vertes foncées lui servaient de jambes et de bras.

\- VOIS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Tout le monde était abasourdi devant AlphaFlowey qui s'empressa de les capturer avec ses lianes noires.

Sans fixa avec horreur AlphaFlowey, une liane se dirigeant rapidement vers lui pour tenter de l'attraper.

Soudain, le fantôme de Frisk apparut devant Sans dont les pupilles avaient disparu, avant de le pousser fortement sur le côté, lui évitant d'être attrapé par la ronce géante.

Sa tête cogna contre le sol, mais il se releva bien vite cependant et regarda dans la direction du fantôme, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

\- Bon bah, y'a plus vraiment le choix...

Une aura jaune,bleue et rouge opaque le recouvrit rapidement.

Tous, y comprit AlphaFlowey, ne bougèrent plus, fixant l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

L'aura éclata soudainement, laissant apparaître un Sans totalement transformé.

Ses yeux désormais vairons étaient jaune et bleu fluorescent, le bout de la fourrure de sa capuche de veste étant assortie à ses yeux. Sa veste d'ailleurs, était devenue rouge sanglant. Les bandes blanches sur son short étaient elles aussi bleues et jaunes. Même ses chaussons y étaient passés.

Mais, détail important, sous son oeil gauche était tracée une bande jaune descendant jusqu'au menton du petit squelette et au dessus cette fois de son oeil droit, une bande bleue s'étirait jusqu'en haut de son crâne. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Papyrus ce qui fit ressurgir un souvenir de sa mémoire ; celui d'un grand homme avec les mains trouées qui portait exactement les mêmes bandes sous et au-dessus des yeux, sauf que les siennes étaient noires.

Le petit squelette prit de la hauteur et se mit à léviter au niveau du visage d'AlphaFlowey.

Sans fit surgir des os bleus et jaunes près de AlphaFlowey qui ne bougea plus, avant de faire apparaître un énorme Gaster Blaster aux yeux vairons qui tira un laser bleu et jaune en direction du monstre.

AlphaFlowey perdit la moitié de ses points avant de diriger une ronce aux pointes acérées en direction de Sans.

Celui-ci esquiva de justesse et fit apparaître une forêt d'os bleus et jaunes qui fit chuter les points de vie de AlphaFlowey à un quart de ses points totaux.

Soudain ses yeux vairons disparurent pour laisser place à de grosses pupilles rouges, il leva les bras au ciel en faisant ainsi disparaître ses amis qui réapparurent à côté de lui, lévitant par magie, avant de baisser ses bras devant lui, perpendiculaires à son corps en visant AlphaFlowey par la même occasion qui se retrouva entouré d'une dizaine de gaster blaster qui tirèrent en même temps, ce qui eut pour effet d'achever la fleur démoniaque, la retransformant ainsi en fleur dorée.

Ses yeux redevinrent vairons et il

fit redescendre ses amis et lui même tout doucement et arrêta sa lévitation dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le sol.

Rapidement, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus et Toriel se mirent à former un arc de cercle autour du petit squelette, avec des yeux pour certains interrogateurs et pour d'autres (notamment Papyrus) émerveillés. Sans se mit à rire sous cape et dirigea son regard vers Undyne :

\- Alors ? Je suis toujours incapable de me défendre tout seul ?

\- Wow. Pour la peine, t'as le droit de m'appeler Lazyfish pendant une semaine.

\- Merci Undyne, mais je préfère quand même t'appeler Dydy, dit il avec un sourire moqueur pendant que Undyne devenait aussi rouge que sa queue de cheval, par honte et colère.

\- Comment as-tu ... Commencèrent Toriel et Alphys

\- LE GRAND PAPYRUS EXIGE DE SAVOIR COMMENT SON PARESSEUX DE FRÈRE A FAIT POUR DEVENIR AUSSI FORT !

\- Désolé Pap's, c'est mon petit secret. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que personne ne me dérange pendant un petit moment, dit il avant de disparaître.

Sans arriva à Waterfall, à l'endroit où Frisk était morte. Une grande tombe en marbre y était installée, avec devant celle ci, un trou suffisamment grand pour contenir le corps d'un enfant.

Sans reprit sa forme normale, et s'assit sur une petite colline, non loin de la tombe.

\- Merci Frisk... Pour tout

- _Mais de rien..._ Répondit une voix douce mais qui semblait lointaine.

Trois fantômes apparurent alors devant Sans.

Le premier fut Frisk, le deuxième lui était un fantôme de garçon, portant un chapeau de cowboy avec un pistolet factice et le troisième fit une petite fille avec un noeud dans les cheveux

\- Et merci à vous aussi, bien évidemment !

\- _Tu peux compter sur moi !_ Dit le garçon en relevant son chapeau à l'aide de son pistolet

\- _Ce fût un plaisir_ , dit timidement la jeune fille en relevant légèrement sa tête.

Les deux fantômes disparurent en faisant de grands signes de la main à Sans qui leur répondit avec un grand sourire.

Seule Frisk était restée.

\- Tu sais, nous allons bientôt t'enterrer alors... Si tu veux partir je comprendrais.

\- _Je vais partir pour le moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi._

\- Merci beaucoup kiddo

Le fantôme de Frisk disparut en laissant derrière elle une légère brume rouge.

Sans se sentait beaucoup mieux. Faire équipe avec Frisk et les âmes Justice et Patience l'avaient aidé à faire le deuil. Et puis Frisk ne serait pas loin car il pouvait toujours lui parler, sa présence était juste un peu plus ... Fantomatique.

Toriel et les autres vinrent rejoindre Sans pour procéder aux funérailles, Asgore portant un petit cercueil blanc et rouge.

Le roi déposa prudemment le cercueil dans le trou et remit de la terre par dessus sous l'oeil jugeur de Toriel.

Tous se positionnèrent en ligne devant la tombe et firent un grand silence.

Puis Alphys s'avança la première et déposa sur la tombe une magnifique orchidée d'un violet profond.

Undyne s'avança à son tour et posa une fleur dorée à côté de l'orchidée d'Alphys et rejoignit celle ci et la prit contre elle.

Asgore fut le suivant et déposa une anémone, une fleur bleu foncé.

Toriel s'avança à son tour et déposa une fleur vert clair et s'approcha de son mari. Malgré la grande taille de celui-ci, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, des larmes coulant le long de sa fourrure blanche. Asgore surprit de ce contact, entreprit de calmer sa femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Papyrus quand à lui, déposa un bégonia orangé à côté des autres fleurs.

Et enfin, Sans déposa une fleur écho à côté de celle de son frère à qui il vint d'ailleurs se coller, ayant besoin de réconfort.

Papyrus, se baissa et prit son frère dans ses bras. Il sentit que Sans avait fourré sa tête dans son écharpe rouge et pleurait dans celle ci. Il lui frotta le dos en petits cercles avant de le redéposer par terre une fois calmé.

La petite troupe partit, mais Sans resta, faisant signe à Papyrus de partir sans lui.

Il s'approcha de la tombe et du bout de son doigt, il fit sortir un peu de magie avec laquelle il forma une phrase qui vint se coller sur le marbre froid.

Satisfait de son travail, il partit rejoindre son frère et ses amis.

Sur la tombe, on pouvait maintenant lire Stay determined (reste déterminé) en lettres d'or.

 **Fini ! Je n'avais absolument pas prévu d'écrire un si gros pavé, mais l'idée de Deamon13 (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs 3) m'a beaucoup, beaucoup inspirée. Et grâce à ça, la fin est quand même plus mignonne, non ? Bon cette fois ci c'est vraiment la fin par contre, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette histoire aussi j'espère qu'elle est agréable à lire. Si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, dite le moi en commentai merci beaucoup d'avoir tout lu et à bientôt !**


End file.
